


Really

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy and Barbara are rowing again.Inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Really

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

We’d had a row, something that wasn’t unusual for us. Normally we fought it out and reached an agreement, a truce, call it what you will. This time however she had thrown her hands in the air and announced that she was going for a walk.

Two hours later she wasn’t back. She wasn’t answering her phone either, and my concern had gone into overdrive.

Just as I was about to pull on my coat and go looking for her, the door to my borrowed office opened and Barbara appeared.

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick.”

“I needed some alone time.”

“What? Sorry, I don’t understand.”

She took a seat. “When we were first partnered, I didn’t care if a blazing row with you caused our working relationship to implode. I thought that you were just the latest in a long line of SIOs who would eventually get tired of me and ask me to be transferred.”

“But we worked through that years ago.”

“Yes, we did.”

“Then why walk out?”

“As I said, I needed some alone time. I wanted to cool down a bit.”

“We could have talked things through.”

“No, we couldn’t. Not on this occasion. You know that little voice you have in your head that tells you what you’re about to say isn’t a good idea? Well my little voice had obviously been tied up in a corner and gagged, and because of that I took myself out of the situation. I didn’t want to say something in anger that I didn’t mean, that I couldn’t take back. You mean too much to me.”

I perched on the arm of her chair and hugged her against me. “Thank you, but I’d rather you text me and say ‘still alive, back soon’ than go radio silent. I was five seconds away from tearing the town apart to find you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”


End file.
